sotdlfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
In the Beginning (Hunger in the Void) * God created Demiurge. * Demiurge created the genies. * Genies started taking fragments from God to create the realities, including Urth's universe. * Not content with God's fragments, they did the same to Demiurge, that shattered into demons. * God got angry with his being being stolen, welling up with hatred and becoming the Demon Lord, consumer of worlds, undoing creation together with the demons. * Genies created a barrier, separating the Void from the realities that weren't consumed yet. ** Genies either joined the barrier and became Incarnations, went mad, or went into hiding. * Genies created the elementals (Gnomes, Sylphs and Undines) to help them finish shaping the world, while the Salamanders were created to defend the other elementals and Urth itself. Unexpected Peoples * Some demons materialized in Urth and became the first immortals, faeries. ** In Hunger, Faeries were then transformed into trolls by genies. ** In Curse the Light, demons turned into all the initial immortals (fey, trolls and giants). * Immortals usurped Urth from the genies (HitV), with trolls being the most wise of them. Trolls ended up hating their makers because they felt that the word was lacking. (CtL) * Trolls used words of power/dark magic to control giants. (CtL) ** Giants were transformed into ogres, jotuns and other similar creatures. (CtL) * Trolls proceed to attack elementals, to stop the genies. (CtL) * Genies ended up taking demons from the Void and created the souls of the other mortals, most going mad in the process, binding themselves into the world. These are the genies with physical form that can be found in Urth. Genies that didn't go mad instead became incarnations, fusing together into a barrier to contain the Shadow. (HitV) * Trolls won the war against the genies, making the elementals flee. (CtL) * Serpent People arrive on Urth from other universe; Fey eventually wipe them out. survivors become Lizardmen. The Hateful Wars (Curse the Light) * Trolls, not satisfied with their victory, invaded fey realms. Faeries saw them as savage monsters, while trolls saw faeries as weak and cowardly. * Moog, the ancient king of all trolls, decided that the world wasn't too big for both trolls and fey to coexist. * At first, Titani and Oberon tried to negotiate with Moog, asking for a meeting. * Moog brought his giants and jotuns together, plotting for an assault, hiding them among the trees. * Robin Prince discovered the plan and warned Titania. * Titania attacked first and the Hateful Wars began. * The war lasted for many decades. A lot of land was destroyed by bloodshed, indiscriminate magic usage and demon summoning. The Desolation came to be what it is because of the wars. * Oberon died during the wars, while Robin Prince got even more favor from Titania. The Battle of Bitter End Fields * The last heir of Moog died, and Moog brought him to the west, burying him in the Hall of the Ancients. With this, he finally came to the conclusion that the war has brought too much suffering to his people. * Moog sent a message to Titania, and she asked Robin Prince about his opinion. He convinced her to let him go on her behalf with an army, alledging that it was yet another plot to betray the fey. * Robin Prince made a surprise attack on the Troll King, and both of them killed each other. Titania saw the scene and cursed all trolls with the petrification caused by sunlight. * A lot of trolls petrified in the battlefield, while the rest went into exile somewhere else. Giants, jotuns and ogres dispersed without their masters. * Thousands of years have passed since then. Needs Reordering * Genie (Gog) created Humans (First People) with souls to fight Fey/Trolls, which woke Demon Lord, who killed Gog * First People are many tribes: Men of Gog, Amri, Bhals, Grenns, Erathen, Eaters of the Dead) * Other genies copied human template to make Centaurs, Halflings, and more * Fey cursed Trolls to turn to stone in light * Fey created Underworld/Hell to clean Human Souls of memory. All soul-bound mortals got caught. Fey gods cursed Dwarves to be short and stout, look to the earth * Men of Gog fight losing battle since many humans sided with the "gods" and they no longer retain memories after death, they retreat into the Desolation * The Woad are propelled to Urth by the final scream of a dying genie; intermingle with humans * First People make peace with Fey; start to worship some as gods (this is the creation of the Old Gods) * Men of Gog invent necromancy to prolong the lives of their elite and bypass Father Death, becoming decadent * The Edene people arrive, start wars with First People, conquer lands (create Edene Nation and Nine Cities) * Fey gods retreat to hidden lands, brokering peace with Edene; one stays and fights the Edene, becoming "The Betrayer" and creating Darklings) * The Witch-King overthrows old undead elite, leads invasion into Rul (destroys Edene), founds new great empire; Creation of Vampires during this era. * Naga arrive, fleeing the destruction of their universe, stay in hiding (Naga may have arrive with Serpent People?) * Kalasans arrive from another world, when the Witch-King's Empire is at its height, they manage to stir a huge alliance against the Witch-King, overthrowing him and creating the Empire * Empire wars with Jotuns, use Dark Magic to create Orcs * Diabolus invents New God, creates new religion.